Chinatown (North East)
DISTRICT LEADER LAN BAO Kuei Jin Territory After the noted the Oligarchy had disassembled, she made her title of leader of Chinatown more official and elected herself District Leader of Chinatown. None would dare oppose her, as her people are everywhere. She also seems to know everyone's secrets while a shroud of mystery envelops her. Nothing is known of her existence before she arrived at the city some twenty years ago and she has shared her history with no-one. Ching Plaza Where North-South connects with East-West The Ching Plaza is the main thoroughfare between the four city blocks that holds all of Chinatown. There is the North-South Ching Plaza, (which is more like a bricked wide roadway) and the West-East Ching Plaza. Neither allows cars of any kind, but on the West side of the West-East entry, is a automatic bollard and card taker, that delivery drivers can use to enter and make their deliveries. Jade Emperor Restaurant Established by Triad A restaurant above the standard of your typical chinese takeaway, but nowhere near the fanciness (or horrendous price tag) of Echelon's fine dining menu. Entrees and mains will typically cost anywhere between $12-$25. Lunch menu starting from $10. Open lunch and dinner, seven days a week. Temple of Shang-Ti Headquarters Lan Bao's Headquarters A ten foot high wall of plastered brick and painted cherry red separates the temple and its gardens from the rest of Ching Plaza. The temple sits at the corner of the North-South, East-West plaza crossroads, and extends almost the entire block, with only a line shops backing the opposite walls lining the outside of Chinatown. Thick black painted posts section the red wall, breaking it up from a sea of red. There is no graffiti on this wall, and it is well maintained. Coils of razor wire sits unnecessarily across the top of the wall. It is unnecessary because the large wooden doors that gate the wall are always open. Nobody can recall them ever being shut, even the older inhabitants of Chinatown declare its been that way for decades, and perhaps centuries. Moving through the gated open double doors, a visitor has immediate access to the gardens, and is faced with choosing a path. One leads to a crooked walkway over water (a man-made lake filled with varied species of koi), and following that walkway would lead them to the Temple of Shang-Ti. Lan Bao has made her headquarters here. Wan Shang Hao Markets Hectic Market Trading Mistakenly referred to in English as the Good Night Markets, (the translation is actually 'Good Evening', which works as a greeting, not a goodbye), these markets sell everything from food to clothing and in between. Zi Wen Herbal Remedies Supernatural Artefacts Bought and Sold Here Upon entering this shop, one is assaulted by the smells of many strange herbs and potions. Zi Wen herself doesn't serve the counter, but has a helpful and knowledgeable clerk at the single register. If someone wants their fortune read, they must proceed through the beaded curtain into the back room, where Zi Wen awaits.